Three Words
by percyjacksonannabethchasefan
Summary: What if Rachel was with Jessie when she sings "The Only Exception" How will Finn react? May turn into a full story if I can be convinced.
1. Chapter 1

I watched her from the other end of the choir room. Holding hands with Jesse, as they snuck smiles at each other as Mr. Shue talked to us about... well, Im not really listening so I have no idea what he was talking about.

Suddenly Rachel got up and walked to the front of the room.

"This song is dedicated to my boyfriend," I imagined her saying _Finn _over and over but she didnt. Instead she said, "Jesse."

_"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart as I watched, as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore she would, never let herself forget,_

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love, if it does not exsist._

_But darling you are the only exception..."_

I watched her sing the whole time. A pained expression on my face and I could feel the tears coming, wishing that she was singing that to me. When the song ended, I quickly got up from my seat and rushed out of the room. I just couldnt take it.

I wanted her in my life... but she wants Jesse. And that SUCKS!

I walked over towards my locker and sat down on the floor, resting my head in my hands and having them get wet from the tears. No one was left in the school, except the glee clubbers, so I didnt really worry about anyone seeing me.

"Did my song choice offend you?" Said a voice above me. I lifted my head up to stare at Rachel. I just slowly shook my head and wiped my face.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked quietly, sitting down beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"Because... because your with Jesse and... and I still love you," I said that last part quietly, but loud enough so that she could hear me.

"Well, then there is nothing I can do about that. I have moved on, Finn. Maybe you should too," She replied getting up and walking away.

I watched her go, despreatly wanting to run after her, but knowing that she would just reject me in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking down the hallway on my way to my locker when I saw her. She was talking... wait no, ARGUEING with Jessie. Her eyebrows were scrunched up like she was confused and angry and I watched as he shrugged his shoulders at her and walked away from a flustered Rachel.

SHe slowly turned my way, eyes on the ground, and headed towards her locker. I could see a single tear escape her eyes, leaving a glistening pool behind on its tracks.

"Hey Rach... whats wrong?" I asked sliding my math textbook into my locker, my eyes locked on hers.

She sighed and looked at me longingly. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something, but gave up and just shook her head, pulling a couple books out of her locker and then closing it quietly.

I watched her as she walked away. I was about to close my locker when she turned around and headed back toward me, a determined look plastered on her face.

"Do you have any lunch plans today?" She asked me. I couldnt help but smile. So does this mean she wants to getback together with me? I couldnt help but get excited. But I decided to play it cool and just lean back against the lockers, looking bored, and just shrugging my shoulders.

"No... why?" I asked pretending to stare at a cheerleaders ass. Rachel followed my eyes and grunted then ramed into my shoulder as she walked away.

This time I decided to catch up with her.

"Wait, Rach, im sorry-" I stared, pulling her over to the side of the wall.

"DONT call me that," SHe said pointing her pink-painted finger at me, looking hurt. " Jessie JUST broke up with me and yesterday you said that you wanted to be with me and then just as were about to... well, you start staring at QUINN FABRAYS butt!" SHe whisper yelled at me.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked, a playful smile etched on my face.

She just looked at me with a pained expression on her face. So I grabbed her waist, pulled her in for a kiss. Fireworks went off in my head. My lips turned to jelly at her touch. I had it all. And I wasnt going to let anything ruin it.


End file.
